


天上地下

by WolfyChan



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: FTM Raikov, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Torture, 轮奸
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyChan/pseuds/WolfyChan
Summary: *时间线：MGS3→掌上行动*Volgin和Raikov的回忆有。*小兵轮煎Raikov
Relationships: Ivan Raidenovitch Raikov/Other(s), Ivan Raidenovitch Raikov/Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin
Kudos: 9





	天上地下

Elisa找到Raikov的时候，他正在不到十平米的牢房里，抓着破旧马桶的边沿呕吐。

疟疾肆虐哥伦比亚被称为“死者之岛”的San Hieronymo半岛已久，每个生活在岛上的士兵或多或少都受着这种由恶劣小昆虫带来的伤寒与肠胃疾病。CIA在镇压FOX的政治变革中起诉了Big Boss与Roy Campbell，而在苏联北部Groznyj Grad基地中一时交汇的时代棋子，又在这片荒芜的南美岛屿聚拢。

新型武器的开发与Gene的策反在冷战中看起来如此荒谬、大胆却又合情合理。Gene建立的Army’s Heaven意图于颠覆贤者之遗产所带来的世界秩序，而Gene本人只不过又是被时代顺水推舟。对于士兵而言，个人意志的存在无意义，服从命令即为一切。在危机四伏的两极现状中，总有一些人希冀于单极世界所带来的和平。

对Snake与Campbell一类的美军来说，英雄和象征乃是必须，毕竟美利坚建立于个人主义。而对于苏联，在极端推崇理想化的统治与唯一领导者之后，形成了某种俗不可耐而亘古的政治模式。切开制度与信仰的外壳，人类却又是一如既往的模样——他们是披着文明外衣的猩猩，像抢夺香蕉一样抢夺着特殊核武器的起爆器，企图占据种群的最高地。时代里力挽狂澜的，时代里奋起反抗的，时代里失去信仰的，时代里碌碌无为的，无不互相作用，如逆水行舟一般奋力向前，却一下子就被时代的洪流推回到过去。如此一来，这个时代里最聪明的人与最愚笨的人究竟有何区别呢？

Raikov从来不会去想这些，他是个毫无信仰的家伙。在Groznyj Grad的时候，他听见过有些小兵背地里喊他Volgin上校的狗。他轻轻哼了一声，却不可置否地站在他们面前，趁他们惊慌失措地立正敬礼的时候，抬起他的手给他们来一巴掌。尽管Raikov长得白皙美艳如女人，他好歹是个受过训练的士兵。他皮质的手套挥过小兵们脸颊的触感生硬而疼痛，当他真正起了这份凌虐的心意的时候，有些小兵的牙齿甚至能被他打掉。小兵们瑟缩着，他们站得像接受红场上赫鲁晓夫阅兵似的，腰板笔直，单手抬起对准太阳穴，形成标准的军礼。就算被Raikov殴打到昏厥在地，也不可以改变姿势。那些有幸没有被打昏的，则需要忍住疼痛，低下头来，大声地喊出：“谢谢您的教诲！”或是“我很荣幸接受教诲！”直到听到他们的诚恳谢意，Raikov方才满意地离开。否则，他很有可能在隔天将这个小兵的名字与脸汇报给Volgin，而没过多久，那个人就会悲惨地遭受流放，或者在郊外尸首分离。

Raikov实际上并不在乎士兵们的侮辱，他能够平和地接受对于自己是条狗这种评论。只不过，如果他是条狗，那么小兵一定是狗肉垫缝里的蚂蚁，或是路过的蚊虫，或是其他什么更加低贱的东西。他殴打小兵，并不是因为他生气。那是因为好玩，有种施虐与凌驾般的快意。就连对待Volgin时，他也仍旧保持着这种心态。

在过去的日子里，Volgin总会在下午茶时分，在他的房间里等他。这个五大三粗的男人要比Raikov大上一整圈，他的胳膊都比Raikov的腰要粗。Volgin能够一手抱起Raikov，就像抱一个小孩那样。Raikov完全不害怕，他微笑着趴在上校的身上，眼神挑衅又柔媚，因为他知道他享有对Volgin所有的控制权——而这种控制权全部来源于Volgin对他的宠溺，或者可以说，爱。

Raikov有爱过任何人吗？他自己也不知道。不过，Volgin确实很喜欢他，像是喜欢一件精致的核武器一样喜欢他，而Raikov本人享受这种至高无上的感觉。

“你的身体很漂亮，就像个纯洁无瑕的孩子那样……”Volgin拥抱Raikov的时候往往这么说。他用过于庞大的手笨拙地卸下Raikov的军官服，跪在地上，用舌头舔舐着Raikov嫩红色的乳头。Raikov主动脱下自己的裤子，却往往不爱脱下自己的靴子。两只小脚搭在Volgin厚实的臂膀上，鞋跟耷拉一半。

他双腿大开着，露出他引以为傲，却被Volgin宠爱着的小小嫩缝。很多小兵不知道为什么几乎只有男性士兵的Groznyj Grad会特地建一间特别大的厕所隔间，这明显是浪费资源。不过，只要Raikov在这里，Groznyj Grad就一定会有一间为他制作的特殊隔间。他下面的嫩缝使得他无法使用男性小便池，却又使他获得Volgin无限的青睐。

Raikov骑在Volgin的脑袋上。Volgin的脑袋和他的人一样，是常人的好几倍，以至于Raikov的双腿必须打开得很大，才能贴住这个大家伙的鼻子与嘴巴。Volgin的气息带着粗鲁的味道，他的舌头也如此暴虐地舔舐着Raikov嫩缝之上逐渐挺立的小豆。Raikov双腿颤抖，表情迷离，仰头呻吟着，一只手推着Volgin满是电击伤疤的脑袋，但他的手很小又很白，看起来像一只小白猫的爪子放在大石头上一样。Raikov刻着闪电标志的丁字裤和他的靴子一样没有脱完全，都挂在他白净的脚踝处，随着他双腿颤抖的频率而上下晃动。

Volgin的舌头在Raikov的嫩缝间反复滑动，任凭那里头滴落的液体溅满他粗糙的嘴唇。Raikov早就湿得一塌糊涂，他里头慢慢滴落的汁液浸满了会阴处，又顺着大腿缓缓滑落，黏腻地掉在地上。Volgin还会用手指捏着Raikov阴部最上头的小环，并轻轻地、反复地拉扯，直到Raikov紧紧地皱起眉头，发出些许痛苦的小声音——没错，为了纪念他们的相识，Volgin甚至给Raikov的阴蒂钉了一个纯金的环，象征着他们病态又紧密的关系。

正是这个环让Raikov或多或少地觉得他像一条Volgin的狗。就是那种，养在富贵庭院里，戴着金色项圈的、优雅的白毛犬。他在任何时候都可以踩在Volgin的脑袋上，让Volgin傻笑着舔他的指甲缝，或者让Volgin把他举起来，任凭他骑在Volgin的脑袋上，用Volgin的嘴巴来自慰。可是如果Volgin给他下了命令，他也必须乖乖地伸出自己的手，握住Volgin庞大的阴茎，努力地含进去，并慢慢地把它射出来的浓精吞下肚。Volgin虽然粗暴而庞大，把他的大家伙塞进Raikov的嫩穴里的动作却温柔而小心翼翼。他们的姿势也时常由Raikov决定。而Raikov时常选择正面位，因为Volgin实在太大，只有正面位他才能找到一个着力点抱着，不至于像后入位一样被Volgin操到墙壁里去。

还有的时候，Volgin会一边放电，一边舔舐着Raikov阴蒂上的环周围的位置。酥麻的电流往往会让Raikov陷入多次的高潮，他失声地喊着，嘴唇却被Volgin咬住，舌音都被压在喉咙里，而窒息与被压制的感觉只让Raikov的高潮来得更加猛烈，让他本人像条发情的狗那样扭动着腰部，紧缩着腿间肌肉，努力蹭着Volgin的鼻尖。

这些性爱带给Raikov的体验不差，Raikov甚至相当享受这种他高潮五次而Volgin高潮一次的绝对碾压感。尽管Raikov知道他的地位与荣耀全部归因于Volgin，可这种性爱的快乐甚至给他一种他能够凌驾于Volgin的错觉。说到底，Raikov根本不排斥当狗的感觉，前提是——这得是条至高无上的宠物狗。

俄罗斯童谣里的小孩子伊万或许会像Raikov一样，活在梦幻般的绝对至高位，享受着鲜花与荣耀，在娇蛮无道中撕碎花园里的花也无所谓，反正总有主人来帮助他处理这些烂摊子。只不过，现实并非童话。时代的洪流推搡着每一个人。

其中也包括Raikov。

Volgin死于一个叫Snake的美国间谍之手。在他的姘头死掉的那一天，Raikov理应表达他的哀思。但是那会儿，迎接他的比起普通的悲伤，更是前仆后继的悲惨。

Raikov那时候像个睡美人一样从漫长的昏迷中清醒。他不知道他被谁突然用手帕迷昏了，醒来的时候已经靠在了更衣室里头，全身上下除却丁字裤以外一丝不挂。

他一打开更衣室的门，便有不少士兵探头过来。那些士兵们盯着他的裸体，指指点点，窃窃私语。这种窃窃私语的声音愈来愈大，愈来愈响，来凑热闹的人也越来越多。最后，全西栋的小兵都凑来了。

他们全部堵在更衣室的门口，手里或者握着枪，或者握着刀。他们的眼睛直勾勾地盯着Raikov的身体，眼神又顺着他的肉体四处发散。有的看向他纤细的手臂，手腕，与他柔美的手指。有的盯着他平坦的胸膛与上面两粒嫩红的乳头。有的顺着他的小腹看向他被丁字裤勒出大腿夹缝肉的倒三角区。有的看着他微微翘起的臀部与稍窄的腰身。有的垂涎着他丰腴的大腿与健硕的小腿，以及他白里透红的脚尖。

Raikov那时候完全搞不清楚情况，他不知道在他睡着的时候，这个时代究竟发生了怎样的变化。但那些小兵们各个都明白了。他们心底里龌龊的念头与常年备受欺侮的悔恨在此刻化作最无耻而下作的报复。

为首的那个小兵率先丢下了他手里的枪，走在Raikov跟前。出乎Raikov意料的是，他根本没有任何想要敬礼，或者想要给Raikov献上军服的动作。那个小兵直接揪住了Raikov的手。

“……喂，你在干什么？快回去工作。（おい、何をしている。仕事に戻れ。）”

尽管一丝不挂，Raikov仍旧像往常那样威风凛凛地命令着。那个小兵却毫无收手的样子，他猛地一推Raikov的肩，将他推翻在地。Raikov吃痛地惨叫了一声，迅速地打向小兵的肩膀，又跳起来给了他一记螺旋踢，并试图用他A级的CQC将小兵侧翻在地。可是当Raikov拧过小兵的半只手的时候，另一个小兵立刻冲了上来，从后头又给了Raikov一下，还牵制住了Raikov的另一只手，使得Raikov只能跪趴在地上。

“唔……”Raikov皱着眉头，他不明白到底发生了什么。可是接下来小兵们的动作却让他预判到接下来将会发生什么。

在压制住Raikov以后，人群里的骚动更大了。本来站在后排哆哆嗦嗦的小兵一看前面的人已经将Raikov控制住，全都迫不及待地冲了上来。

小兵们首先是凑热闹似的踢打着被压制住的Raikov。他们的拳脚击向Raikov白纸般漂亮的身体，往上面一寸又一寸地染着带着肮脏的、带了泥泞的鞋印。Raikov双手双脚一直被四个人分别紧紧控制着，像是处刑一样地按在更衣室的铁栏杆上。那四个人中的其中一个不知从哪里找来了一条绳索，把Raikov的双手聚拢着拴在了铁栏杆的顶上。如此一来，Raikov的双脚离地，而手承担了全部的重量，像是一个悬垂的沙包，却又像一个被古怪地吊起来的全裸性爱娃娃。

为首的那个小兵先是猛烈地打向Raikov的腹部。Raikov惨叫一声，唾沫吐在了地上。拳头落雨般的打向了他的身体四处，Raikov吐出的东西也越来越奇怪——从唾液，到胃酸，到呕吐物，到血液，最后全部都是血液。又青又紫的淤痕爬满了他白嫩的肉体。那些士兵并不想让他死掉，所以没有任何一个人用任何杀伤性的武器打他。他们就像Raikov平常揍他们一样，狠狠地欺凌着Raikov。他的脸当然也挨了揍，但是大多数都是巴掌。那些士兵们比起揍他的脑袋，更喜欢鞭笞他的屁股、大腿、与腰腹部。那些地方打起来不但充满弹性，而且能惹得Raikov像个窒息的人一样发出呻吟的闷声。

在某一时刻，有个小兵恶趣味地扯下了Raikov的丁字裤。众目睽睽之下，他们看见了Raikov毫无长毛的女性生殖器。寂静中，人群爆发了一阵此起彼伏的口哨声与嘘声。

“不愧是Volgin的婊子，真是条走资派的母狗……”Raikov听到有人这么说。而他们多半也都解开了自己的裤拉链。不少人立刻开始撸着管。那些粗俗的士兵每一个都会被无聊的色情杂志吸引住目光，当一个真实的性爱玩偶出现在他们面前时，想必他们定会前仆后继地冲上来享受一发吧。

如今的状况便是如此。Raikov不再是被悬挂起的状态。他被迫跪在地上，柔顺的铂金色头发散乱。小兵们抓着他的头发，用枪迫使他张开嘴，替他们又短又小（相比于Volgin）、还布满腥臭的柱体口交。平常的Raikov对于这种疲软的阴茎毫无兴趣，这种东西就像街边最垃圾的面包，啃起来又酸又反胃。Raikov需要高质量的口粮，以往的时候他还会疯狂地嘲笑他们的短小无能。而如今，Raikov只能被迫接受一次又一次残次品的洗礼。

有几个小兵们抬起了Raikov的后腿，将他的双脚夸张地张开着。他们根本不似Volgin，没有人会为Raikov做口交、润滑与拓张。他们是一群毫无情趣的低贱家伙，看见一条软缝就想把自己的性器塞进去。那些士兵的确也是这么做的。他们把自己半软或者全硬的家伙塞进了Raikov的洞里，抢不到嫩穴的人还会去侵犯Raikov的肛门，以至于他两个洞都是满的。剩下的人推推搡搡，骂骂咧咧，排队打着手冲。

不少人相当的弱，不到一会就全部射在里头。在这种潮水般的凌辱中，Raikov一次都没有爽到，因为那些钝器只会他体内胡乱冲撞，永远只能带来痛苦与反胃。而他嘴巴里还被迫含着一根，手里还被迫握着两根，他根本没有时间去逗弄他的阴蒂来诱发自己的高潮。那些黏腻的精液溢出了Raikov半开合的花蕊，又因为重力原因藕断丝连地滴落。Raikov的呻吟全是吃痛的呻吟——因为有不少士兵比起操弄他，更注重在操弄过程中惩戒般地剧烈拍打着他的臀部。有的人还揪着他的头发，迫使他的腰部抬起，最后往往把他柔软的铂金色头发弄得乱糟糟的，活像个疯女人。

Raikov吚吚呜呜地呻吟着，柔软的发丝随着士兵们强迫他的律动而在额前摇晃。他眉头紧紧皱起，尽管嘴里仍旧舔着别人又短又小的恶心玩意，眼睛还是憎恶般地瞪向了每一个人。

他是一条失去主人的名贵母狗，此时此刻只能沦为所有人的玩物。任人踢打，备受凌辱。

这种凌辱持续了很多天。在那次更衣室的凌辱过后，很多人碍于他的少校地位，只敢在他上厕所的时候踢开他的门，拉着他的头发，把他按在马桶盖上殴打。他抱着头，试图开枪打死其中一个人，却立刻被旁边的小兵踩住手。等他们把他踢得几乎无法动弹的时候，他们又会拽起Raikov的蓬松头发，把他按在马桶上，把性器一个接一个地塞进去，直到Raikov像一个容器一样，被无数人的子嗣填满到不断溢出为止。

Gene的策反，从某种意义上，给Raikov提供了一个从暗中殴打的悲惨中恢复的机会。当更高的长官来视察的时候，那些小兵们就会又如同往常一样瑟缩不堪。而Raikov则会在这种时候，借着向长官报告小兵的失责的名义，报复般地扇他们的耳光。但是Raikov所没有想到的是，那个名叫Gene的长官，在他教训完那些士兵以后，立刻拷上了他的手，将他的头蒙上，直接把他囚禁在了运往南美洲的飞机上。等他醒来的时候，一切都变了。

Raikov的眼前什么都没有。没有Groznyj Grad宏伟的建筑，没有舒适的特等房，没有独属于他一人的豪华厕所，没有西伯利亚的冷风，没有Volgin陪伴时无法无天的感觉。

他沦为阶下囚的时候双手空空，可Gene的手下却仍旧让他完好无损地穿着军服。军服上位高权重的奖章与牢房里老到生锈的墙壁格格不入，从头到尾都在讽刺着Raikov的境遇。

哥伦比亚的热带岛屿荒无人烟，囚禁的人该疯的疯，该病的病。而Raikov也是在这时候犯上的胃病。他患有一定程度的暴食症，每天需要吃很多东西，而在这种地方，他甚至会用手拧死老鼠，啃咬着它上头散发恶臭的肉。这些不明不白的东西，再加上莫名其妙的疟疾，使得Raikov在食物中毒与发热寒战中辗转反侧。他每天几乎不是瑟缩在床上，痛苦地捂着胃呻吟着，就是扶着马桶盖，疯狂地呕吐。吐出来的东西又青又红，有时候还是白的，Raikov吐到最后都不知道自己在吐什么玩意。在呕吐的时候，Raikov还会剧烈地咳嗽，肺部的急剧颤抖使得被凌辱那几日的记忆闪回般的重现，而那种重现又令他更加恶心。

“难得的一表人才，这个样子也真是颜面尽失……”陌生的无线电声音回荡在Raikov的耳边，是Roy Compbell。

Raikov从营救他的家伙那里接上无线电，就听到要和美国人联手的荒谬要求。他皱了皱眉，质疑着对方的目的。那个美国人上校却给了他形式各样的理由与好处，劝说着Raikov。

那些理由遍布着糖衣炮弹的谎言与废话。从Gene要用核弹袭击苏联，到Raikov能够成为苏联的英雄，最后又到了出人头地。

Raikov一声不吭。他比任何人都清楚，出人头地在苏联意味着什么，成为英雄在红场又代表着什么。苏联不是美国，从来没有英雄主义的梦，所有被冠为英雄的人无不惨死在派系斗争中，甚至有不少人被丢到西伯利亚去喂熊。这是一种附庸关系，他们都是棋子与狗，一层又一层，每个人总是被更上头的主人养在花园里，凭借着主人的喜好而耀武扬威。没有人能够反抗上面的决定，而派系斗争又像暴风雪一样每年都会降临北国。

可当Roy Campbell问他，“难道你不想给那些欺侮过你的人一点颜色看看吗，”Raikov的眼睛久违地亮了起来。

国家、理想、与英雄，这从来不是Raikov会去关心的东西。这些漂亮的名词就像时代洪流里的假象，一叶误以为能逆流而上的小舟，而真正能够握在手中的永远只有实权。

“等等。”

Raikov抬起头来，他的脑海里又闪回着过去随意殴打小兵脸颊时惬意的日子。没有了狗主人的宠物狗会沦落到天涯海角，成为落魄而流浪的阶下囚。而通过特殊手段重新夺回地位的他，是否能够再次拥有与过去类似的、绝对掌控的快乐呢？

“我会协助你们的。”

他坚定地说。

FIN


End file.
